This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to electronic devices that have wireless communications circuitry whose operation may be adjusted based on the proximity of the electronic devices to external objects.
Electronic devices such as computers and handheld electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Devices such as these are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment. For example, electronic devices may communicate using the WiFi® (IEEE 802.11) bands at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz and the Bluetooth® band at 2.4 GHz.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to implement wireless communications circuitry such as antenna components using compact structures. To satisfy regulatory guidelines for maximum emitted power, it may be desirable to limit the radio-frequency output of an electronic device. Care must be taken, however, to ensure that the proper wireless operation of the electronic device is not disrupted. If emitted wireless signal strengths are overly limited, a device may not function satisfactorily.
In view of these considerations, it would be desirable to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices.